Crimson Rain From Yesterday
by winterfellsfallen
Summary: When Fenris fled from Danarius he never thought he'd come across his crimson queen. However she remembers nothing of him nor their time together. They follow their comrades against the threat of many to few while Chidori finds her past and Fenris finds the future he'd only dreamed of. Fenrs/OC, F!Hawk/Varric, Sebastian/OC, Andes/Merril. **REPOST** !st attempted be nice on reviews.


A/N: I own NOTHING of Dragon Age all that goes to BioWare and their subsidiaries. The only thing I own is Chidori and other OC's as they come into play. This is my first attempt at a Dragon Age 2 fic so please be kind. This is a Fenris/OC fic however some of his personaliy is a little different. Like the whole "I HATE ALL MAGES!" That's been toned down to the whole "I HATE BLOOD MAGES!" Also I do NOT own Samurai Deeper Kyo nor the elements I'm using in this fic. There will be no Kyo persay, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens! Lastly there are going to be two, yes two, forms of magic one is the standard Fade magic and the other is a surprise :P So thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy. ^_^ Rate M for sexual situations (eventually), language, gore and violence. You've been warned.

~ Winter

Crimson Rain From Yesterday

Chapter One: Landing

Running, always running, and from what she knew not she just knew she had to keep running until she could run no further. The Darkspawn had filtered from Ostagar into the small town of Lothering where she had made refuge for a small period of time. She didn't know how to she got there and she didn't care she just wanted to get out of this bloody country where she could find some peace and put the pieces back together and re-find herself.

She had the clothes on her back and the strange long, very long sword on her back. She wore a black body suite with a pair of loose black pants that hung snuggly at her hips and she wore a pair of black and red boots that seemed to lace up into her body suit. Her long crimson hair fell was pulled back into a tight pony tail as to keep her hair out of her round porcelain face that framed her narrow blood red eyes. She stood at a flat five foot yet her attitude and force of personality said she was someone not to mess with, and she'd cut you down without even blinking. She wore a backpack that was filled with what looked like a bunch of folded up handkerchiefs but were indeed something much more valuable.

She was holding the hilt of her blade while she was running from possible pending doom, when she came across a river of dead darkspawn bodies from likely someone ahead of her. So she kept running until she came up to a clearing just in time to see a large ogre pick up a human man and shake him like a baby rattle. The blood coming from the man seemed endless, as the ogre threw him to the ground. The grip on her blade tightened as she watched from a distance.

"Carver!" An older woman yelled horrified at what she'd just seen. "Not my Carver!" She sobbed kneeling down holding the man in her arms.

"Kisu!" A red-headed woman cursed as she ran up to the old woman and the man who'd been killed. She unsheathed the thin, yet long blade. The blade itself seemed to hum as it came out of it's bindings. The woman was holding it with two hands and it was most definitely much longer than she was tall. The blade itself was six foot while it looked like the hilt was a foot and a half long. "Just stay behind me, if anything comes this way I'll cut it down." She told the old woman with a strange accent sounding like she was from the east. "No need to loose more lives than needed." She said to the mourning woman.

She guarded the older woman and a wounded Templar during the fight against the never ending stream of darkspawn. The large ogre was fell by a woman who dual wielded knives moving with precision and accuracy hardly giving the foul things a chance to hit her. The other woman already battle harty was doing her best to keep the other darkspawn away from those more likely to have a heavy hit kill them, namely the mage woman. The woman who had the two knives lept up about ten feet from the group to make sure the ugly abomination would not get up after her attacks. It seemed her anger and blood lust to kill the ogre is what kept the adrenaline going for the waves of darkspawn.

A small cluster of darkspawn headed for Chidori who only grinned wickedly as they apprached. Gripping her blade she quickly slashed it from right to left letting out a high pitched whistling sound as her blade cut through the air. She did not move nor did she falter from staring at them as they stopped confused. One after another, after another they burst into a mess of blood and organ. Chidori made sure that they were far enough away that the blood would not touch the wounded templar and the old woman.

She glared at the offensive creatures as they started to burst and cackled "Anata wa sore o kiita koto arimasu ka? Kaze no tōboe? Jūryoku no sen!? Jigoku de o ai shimashou!"She spat as she tried to quell her own blood-lust It seemed that battle was one of the things she greatly enjoyed. However it seemed watching their bodies burst into a bloody mess. Her grin never faded from her face as if the meanse behind it would help guard the people she was protecting.

The a might dragon appeared to kill off what was left of the small horde of darkspawn as they started over running the small group. The other's looked like they were running out of energy, however Chidori was wanting more. She had a feeling she could take them all on, but knew it was impossible. The dragon had a purple hue to it and was rather impressive for it's side. The fire it spew from its mouth burnt anything it touched, leaving the smell of burnt flesh as well as rotting burnt flesh in the air. When the dragon descended into the clearing it changed forms into an old woman. She sheathed her blade and walked towards the strangers.

The old woman stopped, speaking with the female who duel-wielded daggers with expert efficiency and deadly accuracy. Her hair was a pale red and she had green eyes with a tribal tattoo to adorn her face. She looked over at what caused the old woman to stop talking to her.

"Well, it looks like fate is indeed in your favor today." She said with a hearty laugh. "You need to get to Kirkwall, I shall get you to the ports at Gwaren as long as you take this amulet to the Keeper Marithani, our debt will then be repaid." She said to the other woman before looked again at the new-comer. "It has been such a long time since I've seen one of your clan."

Chidori looked at her both annoyed and confused. "What do you mean?" She asked her. "What clan?"

Flemeth looked at the young woman strangely. "You don't know where you're from or what your family is?" She asked her crossing her arms across her chest.

"I do not." She responded simply with the hint of annoyance still in her voice. "However I'm not going to complain if you help me at least get a name."

Flemeth looked at her and nodded. "I see, well at the very least I can give you your requsted name. It is a powerful name with a terrifying lineage, they are said to be what is worse than the Qunari at their worst, and they are a stubborn lot ." She chuckled, pausing briefly before speaking to her again. "Chidori Mibu, You're the last of a great and powerful clan, wear your symbol proudly and keep your wolf closest to you as you'll never know when you'll need the beast to strike for you." She said before transporting the lot of them to Gwaren's port to take a ship to Kirkwall.

~On Ship~

Chidori was looking out at the sea as Ferelden was quickly disappearing from sight. She loved the scent of the salt from the sea, it reminded her of something she couldn't remember but was desperately trying to cling to yet failing. Sighing irritably she closed her eyes and just listened to the sounds around her. She could hear the wind slightly blowing through the air and the murmuring of the people around her. Some people were sad, others angry, and yet others were trying to find some profit in leaving the Blight infested lands of Ferelden and go to sell their trade in Kirkwall. She could hear children crying because they were hungry or unable to understand why they had to leave their home.

_Home, I wonder what that feels like. _Chidori thought sadly to herself as she opened her eyes and looked around. People were looking at her strangely most likely because of her looks and her blade. It wasn't like the normal great swords they were used to seeing. The blade is what was called a Nodachi, she had read about it in one of the books she had when she found when opening one of the handkerchiefs and realizing they were some sort of large storing device. She had also read about her family name, it was both terrifying and intriguing at the same time.

The Mibu enjoyed science. They enjoyed making people suffer and miserable if they crossed them in obtaining their goals. In the books she had been reading, her clan was very much feared and respected for the power they possessed through their blades and their sheer intelligence. They had special abilities that enabled them to "speak" with the blades themselves, and they held great power within themselves allowing them to use devastating techniques with their swords. The wolves were also in the books as powerful animals that aided their master or mistress in battle, but they need not only be animals. Sometimes these wolves would be people themselves who have devoted their lives for various members of the clan for the purpose of protecting those who needed to survive no matter what the cost.

Chidori sighed shaking her head before heading back down to where the rest of her new friends were sitting and waiting. She held her blade close to her when she sat down at the wall in a corner so that way the blade could rest in the corner of the wall. She just looked out upon the other members of their ragtag group observing them as the set up camp. The woman's mother, Leandra, was still upset about her son dying on the battle field and their home being destroyed. The younger sister, Bethany, was trying to comfort her mother as her way of dealing with what had just happened. Everything was lost to them yet she was still hopeful, she seemed very sweet. The older woman, Aveline, was still in mourning over her dead Templar husband. She was a strong woman but love is a very powerful emotion and can do strange things to a person either in love or having lost a love. Then there was Ayla Hawke. She was as cunning and quick on her feet, as she was quick to use her duel daggers to eviscerate her enemies. Chidori was grateful that they were okay with her traveling with them to Kirkwall, as she had no other place she knew of where she could go to escape the Blight that was ravaging Ferelden.

~~~~~~~~Kirkwall~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gallows were filled to the brim with refugees and Chidori was unhappy about this. Everything in her being was telling her to cut down everyone in her way, to get into the city. However she knew better, especially with the new company she kept. A lawful warrior, an apostate mage, a rogue, and an old woman who had just lost her youngest son. Chidori felt her stomach churn while they walked towards a guard, who was trying to keep everyone in order.

"If I had my way I'd send you back to Ferelden!" The guard said nastily as Hawke and Chidori approached with Bethany and Aveline.

"I'd like to see you try," Said Chidori coldly to the guard, her crimson eyes narrowed. "Tell us who we need to speak to to get in," She demanded without even waiting for anyone else to speak up.

For once the entire section of refugees was silent, as the crimson haired woman demanded information from the guard. The guard didn't say anything just pointed towards the Chantry, his face pale with fear, thinking of what the woman may do to him if he told her to sod off.

Chidori looked behind her shoulders to her companions, "Come on, you said you have an uncle here. Lets find him and have him get, at the very least, you three in. If need be I'm sure Aveline and I can find our own way in, one way or another," she said as she walked towards the Chantry.

"Are you sure we can trust her sister?" Bethany asked Ayla hesitantly.

"She hasn't tried to kill us yet, and I doubt she will try now," Ayla said catching up with the other woman.

Chidori went right up to the lead guard for the Chantry. "How do we get in?" Chidori asked him with not as much malice, but she still had the underlying annoyance for all these people around who she felt were beneath her.

The man looked at her, "You don't, not without weight behind you."

"How much weight does the Mibu clan hold?"

The man's face drained at the sound of the infamous clan's name, "And you are serah?'

"Chidori." No expression, nothing on her face, just seething agitating.

The guard looked at her then, noticing her large blade at her back before looking back at Chidori to speak to her. "How many do you have? And do you remember where the estate is, it's been such a long time since you're clan has been here."

"I'll know it when I see it, however I will not deny an escort for my comrades and I. In total we have four." She said coolly to Thrask. "As long as we can enter the city I don't care what else happens."

A band of other refugees scoffed at this new lot's audacity and their leader spoke up.

"You're going to let them in but not us?! If she's who she says she is, I say she should prove!" He yelled but was quickly silenced as he head fell off from his shoulders as a very annoyed Chidori looked over at the rest of them.

"Anyone else who dare to say I am not who I claim to be can meet this man and the other's I've sent to the abyss!" She shouted her authority known in her voice as she looked as little puddles started forming at the feet of other men as a few others fled to empty the contents of their stomachs. Other less rowdy refugess made sure they kept their distance from her along with the city guard.

Trask sighed pinching his thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose. "Please, Lady Mibu, refrain from doing that when we're in the city." He asked her.

She looked coolly at him before grinning and again sheathing her blade. "Think of it as one less mouth to feed and a few less idiots to bother you." She said. "No that escort."

Additional A/N: I made some changes if you haven't been able to tell for those who have read it first. Made the initial fight scene longer and well needless violence is always awesome. Now there is non English text in here and I will have translations and if it is 100% correct blame Google Translate, not me. ^_^ The language of the Mibu is Japanese (duh, anyone who knows their Japanese history knows that the Mibu are Japanese.)

"You heard it to? The howl of the winds? The wire of the gravity!? See you in Hell!" - "Anata wa sore o kiita koto arimasu ka? Kaze no tōboe? Jūryoku no sen!? Jigoku de o ai shimashou!"


End file.
